


Names

by trekkiepirate



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: I made myself cry a little with this, M/M, fluffy af, the puppies get names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 12:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trekkiepirate/pseuds/trekkiepirate
Summary: The world is saved, Poppy is dead, and Eggsy is alone in a hotel room with Harry and two puppies.Tilde had taken one look at Harry, standing at Eggsy's side, and reined herself in. She'd announced that she was taking the jet back to Sweden with her parents.





	Names

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even like dogs, but I sure did wonder what happened to the puppies.

“What are you gonna call him?” Eggsy asked, much, much later.

The world is saved, Poppy is dead, and Eggsy is alone in a hotel room with Harry and two puppies.

Tilde had taken one look at Harry, standing at Eggsy's side, and reined herself in. She'd announced that she was taking the jet back to Sweden with her parents. With a kiss on the cheek, and a speech in such rapid-fire Swedish that all Eggsy caught was a general threat that if Harry didn't cherish Eggsy for the rest of his life, she'd make Poppy look like an innocent lamb, Tilde was gone. Forever this time.

She'd left the pug puppy as a parting gift and when Ginger showed up to the debrief, she'd turned over the puppy that Eggsy had used to jog Harry's memory.

“Hamish.”

Eggsy is so caught up in thought, it takes him a second to realise that Harry had answered the question. “Not Mr Pickle II? Hamish? Really, why would you want to call this lil' cutie,” Eggsy leaned over to dangle his fingers for the puppies to sniff and lick at, “Hamish?”

Harry smiled, but it's small and sad. “It was Merlin's real name.”

Eggsy is startled into silence for a moment. “I didn't know. I'm so sorry, Harry.”

“Why should you be sorry? Took me over a decade to find out for myself. Merlin never did like it. Swore me to secrecy.” Harry huffed a laugh. “Hamish,” he leaned over from his position on the side of the bed next to Eggsy to pet the newly named puppy.

“I'm sorry he's gone,” Eggsy said as he straightened up. “When... when we thought we lost you, I was a right fucking mess. Merlin helped me through the worst of it. Made me call Tilde and be a proper gent for her. Helped me figure out how to live again. I'd known you for such a short amount of time and he'd known you for decades and there he was letting me blubber on. Reassuring me of how proud you'd be.” He looked over to Harry. “You lost your best friend.”

Harry nodded. “As did you. I really had only known Roxanne through your and Percival's stories, but I know she meant the world to you.”

“She really fucking did,” Eggsy bit his lip.

Harry hesitated, then took Eggsy's hand in his own. “Merlin was your friend too. We both deserve to grieve. I'm sorry you grieved me. I'm sorry you and I have lost so much. Lost everything.”

“Not everything,” Eggsy's voice is strong for how he'd been on the verge of tears a moment ago. “I got you. You got me. We got them,” he nodded down at the dogs. “Hamish and Lancelot.”

“Hamish and Lancelot,” Harry echoed, lifting Eggsy's hand that he still held and pressing a kiss to the knuckles.

All of a sudden, Eggsy realised. “We haven't kissed.” he ducked his head. “I mean, shit if I've read this all wrong and fucked up my fucking life and you don't even-”

“-I am very much in love with you,” Harry said like he isn't changing Eggsy's life again. He has a talent for it, it seems.

“What are we?' Eggsy asked because he cannot shut his fucking mouth apparently. “Cause like, I'd like you to be my boyfriend. Fuck it, after all this shit, I'd like you to be my husband, but we should probably take it a bit slow. But I don't think you'd want to be someone's boyfriend since it's a bit third form, innit? And lover is a bit silly.”

Harry smiled, letting Eggsy's words run out of steam. “I'd like to be your partner, if you'll have me. If you'd like to use those other terms, I'm amenable, but we are equals in all things here. At last. Partners.”

“Partners,” Eggsy grinned. “My partner, Harry. Love of my fucking life.”

Harry pressed a soft, sweet kiss to Eggsy's lips like it isn't their first. “My partner, Eggsy. Light of my fucking world.”

Eggsy laughed into the next kiss, even harder when Harry tried to deepen it. “No, Harry. Think of the children,” he giggled and nodded towards the puppies.

For their part, Hamish and Lancelot retreated to the bed in the loo, for a cuddle and a nap.

Harry stood and gently closed the door. “There. They're in their room. Now, where were we, love?”

Smiling, Eggsy laid back in the bed and beckoned. “Right about here, I think, luv.”


End file.
